lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Liam Greymane
' Liam Greymane' is the son of Mia, and Genn Greymane and thus a member of House Greymane, and following the death of his father he is the Arch Lord of Hillsbrad. Liam has one sibling in the form of Tess Greymane with whome he is extremely close, and in this closeness he has attempted on numerous occasions to make her life happier. Liam is married to Marsha Greymane, and the two have to children in the form of Liam Greymane II., and Lisa Greymane of whome both are still relatively young and thus unable to as of yet take part in the inner workings of the house. Liam Greymane was born the first child of Genn, and Marsha Greymane of House Greymane, and this made him from the moment he was born the heir to House Greymane and the extremely powerful Grand State of the Westerlands. Leana Darkmore would become involved with Liam Greymane during her time as a lady in waiting at Hillsbrad and during this time she became pregnent and the two were very close to gettting married until she miscarried and this loss broke there relationship leading to her returning to Darkhaven and the two barely speaking again. Liam Greymane would lead the forces of House Greymane against the Badgers of Lucerne of whom at the end he discovered had been clearly sent by Bill Lovie as they were led by his right hand man, and this shattered much of his belief in the King of Lucerne. Liam would lead the forces of House Greymane against the western flank of Tree Hill during the liberation, and his forces completed the massacre of the massive Orc army that had plagued the region for nearly three years. His father would die following the Battle of Castle Stragnarax and he was thus the next Arch Lord of Hillsbrad, where he would be crowned following the funeral of his father by William Lovie III. He took on this position well, and in a clear change from his father he founded several houses from commoners and sent them westward where they would found in the lands east Castle Stragnarax in the idea in his mind that they would assist in its defence. Characteristics Liam has a better hold of his inner wolf then any member of House Greymane has in the House's history. He can now go almost 2 weeks without having to turn into a wolf, and he believes this is only growing longer as he and his wolf grow internally closer. Personality History Early History Liam Greymane is the child of Genn, and Marsha Greymane of House Greymane. Ceremony of the Wolf First Love Leana Darkmore would become involved with Liam Greymane during her time as a lady in waiting at Hillsbrad and during this time she became pregnent and the two were very close to gettting married until she miscarried and this loss broke there relationship leading to her returning to Darkhaven and the two barely speaking again. First Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill Siege of Tree Hill 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Coming Clean See Also : William Lovie III. With their decision to began to expand their worgen into other members of Hillsbrad the patriarch of the House brought the House together and told them that he was going to come clean to William. There was horror among the House, and the loyalists, but Liam was insistent that William would accept them. Liam was one of the most supportive of his uncles idea as he as well believed in the importance of being honest with William as he knew the young King would not tolerate betrayal. As a Lord of Lucerne it wasn't difficult for Liam to gain an audience with the King, but when he arrived he was forced to wait for William to return from the Port of Stormwind. While waiting for William to return Alice Lovie would name him to the Council of Lucerne, and only a few days with this new title and he was forced to be a judge on the case of the death of Joey Faraday. Liam upon the return of William told him of how he was a Worgen and that everyone else in his House were Worgen, and also several loyal members of the House. He made sure William knew they were Dragon Worshipers still, and extremely loyal to the Kingdom. Liam was shocked when William chuckled before getting up and reaching his hand out. William's quote when Liam returned was framed and is used as one of their sayings. "Your loyalty to the Kingdom is the only thing that matters to me. Turn into a wolf as many times as you want, just make sure your town just keeps growing." -William Lovie III. William did make sure Liam understood that no one outside of House Greymane was to be turned into a Worgen, and that if it was discovered that the spreading of the Worgen was happening then a different response would be his the next time. Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. Family Members Genn Greymane - Father Marsha Greymane - Wife Rodney Greymane - Cousin Relationships Leana Darkmore See Also : Leana Darkmore Marsha Greymane See Also : Marsha Greymane Category:House Greymane Category:Vandal Category:Worgen Category:Arch Lord Category:Patriarch Category:People Category:People of Hillsbrad